


I Love You

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, I TRIED MY BEST FOR HIM, M/M, i love this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: Request: Could you please do Wei's reaction to walking in on his s/o trying to learning Chinese?





	I Love You

Wei stands in the doorway of your bedroom, being as prompt as always to respect the time you had told him to come over to your house, but he decided he could be a little late if he could admire you. The small smile that he got whenever he saw you grew into a huge, blushing grin when he heard you stumble over certain words in his native language, Chinese. He heard you try to say "This is delicious!" in Chinese, but you ended up switching around a couple of words and ended up saying "You are delicious!"

A small chuckle gave away his presence and you turned, a horrified expression on your face when you realized that he had probably heard your slip up. He moved closer to you so he could wrap his arms around you press you close his chest.

"I've been trying to learn Chinese...for you." You explained, your words coming out muffled from being pressed so tightly against him.

"You needn't do that. It is quite unnecessary, since I can already speak proficient Japanese."

"But it's because I wanted to tell you something important." You poured, pulling away from the hug. He looked down at you expectantly, his narrow eyes hinting at his amusement of the situation.

You took a deep breath and continued in the best Chinese you could muster. "Wǒ ài nǐ."

Wei took a small step back and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. He felt like he wanted to run away but also pick you up and twirl you around. He wanted to cry but also laugh. To leave but also stay and hold you until his arms were numb.

So he chose the latter, because he couldn't bear to leave you in such an important moment such as this.

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ." He said, presumably in perfect Chinese. Such perfect Chinese that you could barely pick up on what he had said.

"Okay, Wei, I'm not fluent  _yet_. You're gonna have to repeat it." You laughed nervously, not able to look him in the eyes. You'd never told anyone you loved them, let alone in another language you barely knew.

"I love you, too, y/n." He said in that deep, silky voice of his that made you absolutely melt. He presses his palm to your cheek, and it fit so well and the moment was so right that he decided he just couldn't leave your lips untouched.


End file.
